


An Evening With My Mistresses

by scribblenubbin



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, CSI: Miami
Genre: BDSM, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblenubbin/pseuds/scribblenubbin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as the result of a conversation about boots and leather, a chance for the reader to join in on the action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Evening With My Mistresses

I ring the doorbell to Calleigh’s apartment and wait for her to answer, the butterflies in my stomach fluttering wildly. I’ve been anticipation tonight for the past week, ever since Calleigh bumped into me at work. She had pulled me aside in the locker room, her normal calm demeanour gone.  
  
 _“I’ve got somethin’ to ask you.” She’d looked nervous, almost scared._  
“Oh….” I had no idea where she was headed and leaned against my locker, curious.  
“You know you said…. That you’d be interested in… that if Cat and I….” As amusing as it was that Calleigh found this awkward I couldn’t let her suffer on like this.  
“Are you referring to the fact I said I’d be up for a threesome?” My words echoed, bouncing off the lockers.  
“I… uh… yeah.” Relief broke out on Calleigh’s face. “Well, Cat’s coming down this weekend, and we were wondering….”  
“If I was free? Which night do you want me to turn up?” Calleigh still looked flustered.  
“Saturday. There’s just one thing…. Cat… I mean Cat and I were wonderin’….” The poor girl was really struggling.  
“You were wondering what?” I asked gently and placed my hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her.  
“If you’d be up for something a little different.”  
  
Calleigh buzzes me in and I make my way up the stairs to her apartment. The door is slightly ajar. I push it tentatively.  
  
“Calleigh? Catherine?” I call.  
“In the livin’ room. Shut the door behind you.” Calleigh’s voice calls out. I head towards the living room to find the two blonds curled up together on Calleigh’s brown suede sofa.  
“Hey.” Catherine’s voice is deep and husky, my knees weaken slightly and my butterflies turn into swooping bats.  
“You remember Catherine.” Calleigh jumps up of the couch and walks over to me.  
“Hi.” Is about all I can mutter. My mind on the things to come.  
“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Catherine asks, obviously aware of how nervous I am.  
“She wouldn’t be here if she wasn’t.” Calleigh teases. “I’ll show you to the spare bedroom so you can get ready. I’ll come and get you once we’ve changed.” I nod and smile.  
  
Calleigh leads me down the hallway to her spare room, it’s smaller than I imagined, but perfect for the purpose of tonight. She shows me where she’s laid the clothes out that I’m to wear and then tells me where the bathroom is. I watch as she leaves, shutting the door behind her and then turn to the clothing laid out on the bed. I shed my street clothes and begin to dress myself in my ‘uniform’, a black lace bra and matching thong, leather cuffs with hooks on for my wrists and ankles.  
  
*  
  
Twenty minutes after showing me to the bedroom, Calleigh reappears, now dressed in tight leather trousers, a laced black corset and black stiletto heels. I gasp in amazement and then lower my eyes to the ground. The evening has begun and I suddenly realise that I must remember my place.  
  
“Come.” Her voice is sharp and commanding, not like the Calleigh I know at work.  
“Yes, Mistress Calleigh.” I reply, keeping my eyes cast down and walk slowly towards her.  
  
As I reach her she sharply pulls my head back by my dark ponytail. It doesn’t hurt, she uses it as a warning technique.  
  
“If you behave yourself tonight you will be rewarded. If you misbehave you shall be punished. Is that understood?” There’s none of her usual warmth as she speaks.  
“Yes, Mistress Calleigh.” I keep my voice soft and level.  
“Good.” She drops my head and pushes me forward and out of the door.  
  
I follow her up the corridor towards her bedroom. She doesn’t speak and neither do I. I know the rules of the game and am not yet ready to push the boundaries. As we reach the door she stops and faces me.  
  
“Wait here. Once we are ready we will call you in.” And with that she disappears into the room beyond, shutting the door behind her.   
  
I can feel the anticipation building inside of me. Calleigh looks amazing in black leather with her long blond tied back into a tight ponytail, darker than usual makeup on her eyelids. Her beautiful lashes exaggerated by dark black mascara and her soft full lips darkened by wine-coloured lipstick. My brain wonders to the question of what Catherine will be wearing. I don’t have long to ponder this as I soon hear movement within. Calleigh opens the door.  
  
“Enter.” I walk meekly into the room, not daring to do what I want and look at Catherine.   
“Calleigh, you’ve made an excellent choice. She’s perfect.” Catherine purrs as she stands and encircles me, looking at me appraisingly.  
“I thought you’d be pleased, my love.” Calleigh stands next to her. I can feel the goose pimples rising on my arms.  
  
I watch Catherine’s feet move away from me. The stiletto heels of her boots at least 6 inches high. They soon return and I allow my eyes to wonder to her leather clad legs.  
  
“Head up, girl.” Catherine’s voice is deep and husky. Without thinking of the repercussions I stall in doing as she said. All of a sudden a hand is on my ponytail pulling my head backwards.  
“Do as you are told.” Calleigh snaps at me.  
“I’m sorry, my Mistresses.” I apologise.  
“Mmmm…. Looks like we have a trouble maker on our hands.” Hisses Catherine.  
“She’ll learn.” Calleigh promises.  
“Do you know what this is?” Catherine asks me, bringing a leather collar into my view.  
“Yes, Mistress Catherine.” My voice is quiet, barely above a whisper.  
“Good.” She wraps it around my neck, fastening it with two poppers at the back. From this moment on I must behave or my mistresses will punish me.  
  
Calleigh drops my head once more and pushes firmly on my shoulders so that my knees give and I kneel before them. She places a foot on my lap. Her heel digs into my skin slightly, not enough to break the surface, but enough to insure I know who’s in control.  
  
“I warned you before that if you misbehave you will be punished, did I not?” Her voice is strict, controlling.  
“Yes Mistress Calleigh.” I realise that my punishment will be more severe than a pull on the ponytail next time I step out of line.  
“Calleigh… don’t have all the fun.” Catherine purrs to her lover.  
  
Calleigh takes her foot of my lap and moves closer to Catherine. I can hear the sound of her kissing Catherine deeply, passionately and can’t resist looking up to see the sight of two extremely beautiful women making out. But before I can lower my head again, Catherine’s eyes flicker open, she pulls away from Calleigh and her hand reaches down, cups my chin and pulls me to my feet.  
  
“Did we give you permission to watch us, Slave?” Catherine’s voice is menacing.  
“N…no Mistress, Catherine.” My voice falters, with anticipation.  
“Then why were you watching us?” She looks directly into my eyes, holding my head so that I can’t stop her eyes burning into mine.  
“I… don’t know… Mistress Catherine.” I stutter.  
“Did you hear that, my angel?” She asks Calleigh. “She doesn’t know. Maybe we should teach this girl some manners.” Out of the corner of my eye I can see Calleigh smiling.  
“Which tool do you want to use, my love? It was Calleigh’s turn to purr. She stands behind Catherine and strokes her hair.  
“Oh I think you know which one.” Catherine tilts her head and kisses Calleigh gently.  
  
Catherine moves me over to the bed and orders me to kneel so that I’m bent over the edge. She holds my neck so that I can’t twist to see what’s coming. Calleigh’s hand replaces Catherine’s as the blond returns. I can sense Calleigh pass something to her. Feel the disturbance in the air. I tighten with anticipation and wait. Calleigh lowers her head and whispers in my ear.  
  
“Time to learn a lesson, Girl.” I can hear the menace in her voice and it makes me quiver with excitement.  
  
As she finishes speaking I realise what it was she passed Catherine as I feel leather against my skin and hear an almighty crack. I scream out with pleasure and shock. Catherine knows how to handle a whip.  
  
“I don’t think she quite got the message.” Calleigh says to Catherine as she feels my body relax next to her again.  
“Perhaps once more then.” Catherine raises the whip and once more, with a deafening crack, my bare buttocks sting as the leather makes contact. This time I let out a whimper and allow my body to shake.  
  
“That’s better.” Catherine purrs. “You’ll learn. You. Will. Learn.”  
  
Calleigh’s hand releases my neck and she leaves me bent over the bed. I stay there. Waiting to be told to move, not daring to risk another mistake just yet. Keeping my eyes closed and allowing my breathing to calm once more, I become aware of movement behind me. This time, although my curiosity is aroused, I remain still.  
  
“Slave.” Catherine’s firm voice reaches my ears. “Kneel back.” I do as asked with no hesitation.  
  
I feel someone placing a blindfold over my eyes as I kneel back onto my feet. Unable to see what is going on, I listen intently. As I listen, I become certain that they have both moved so they are standing one either side of me.  
  
“Stand.” This time it is Calleigh’s voice that reaches my ears. I do as she commands instantly. “Turn to your right.” I do so and turn so that she stands behind me.  
“It’s time for your Mistress to get a proper look at you.” She says as she undoes the hook of my bra. I feel Catherine’s hands undoing the string holding my thong up and it falls to the floor, landing on my feet. It tickles, but I don’t dare to kick it away.  
  
I hear footsteps and then Catherine’s voice calls to me from across the room.  
  
“Walk four steps towards the sound of my voice and then stop. Do you understand?” She orders.  
“Yes Mistress Catherine.” I do as she commands and find myself standing alone. I wait expectantly.  
“Turn.” Catherine instructs me with her firm voice and I slowly turn one full circle.  
  
“Well, what do you think, Baby.” Calleigh asks Catherine.  
“She’s a vision. I’d love to watch you with her.” Catherine’s voice is deep and husky with lust. I feel an all to familiar tingle between my legs as Calleigh answers her.  
“Anything you wish.” Calleigh’s voice has become deeper at Catherine’s suggestion.  
  
“Slave.” Catherine snaps back to me and I hear her walking forward. She attaches something to the hook on my collar.  
“Yes, Mistress Catherine?” I ask.  
“Will you be a good girl for Mistress Calleigh and do as she says?” The lust in her voice causes my knees to go weak again.  
“Yes, Mistress Catherine.” I’m finding it difficult to remain standing.  
“You’d better. If you don’t, you’ll have me to deal with. Is that understood?” She has my full attention.  
“Yes… Mistress…Catherine.” She pulls me forward and I realise that she has attached a chain to my collar to make it easier to control me.  
  
Catherine lays me down on the bed, raises my arms above my head and attaches my cuffs to chains dangling from the bedposts. She runs a hand along my moist lower lips, just inside, brushing my already tingling clit and making it stand to attention.  
  
“She’s wet, my love. Just how you like them.” She calls to Calleigh. Then she moves away from me, presumably to the chair by the window so that she can watch.  
  
My body tingles as I sense Calleigh standing beside me. Her hand sweeps it’s way down my body, brushing my already erect nipples. A moan of pleasure passes her lips as she too pushes a finger between my thighs and feels how wet I have become. I tingle and buck slightly as she pinches my clit between her forefinger and thumb.  
  
“Do you want me, Slave?” Her voice is barely above a whisper.  
“Yes…Mistress…Calleigh.” I’m finding it hard to speak. She laughs gently and pulls her hand away. It’s obvious I’m not going to get what I want straight away.  
  
She straddles my hips and I become aware that at some point between Catherine whipping me and leading me to the bed, Calleigh has removed her clothing. I let a whimper of expectancy pass my lips. And regret it instantly as Calleigh’s hand slaps my face. Not hard enough to mark, but enough to leave it stinging.  
  
“That’s quite enough of that.” Calleigh snaps. “You will only make a sound when I tell you that you can. Is that understood?”  
“Yes… Mistress Calleigh.”  
  
Calleigh’s hands begin their exploration once again. She begins tracing the line of my breasts, circling inwards until she reaches my nipples. She lowers her head and grabs one of my nipples between her teeth and bites gently. I bite down on my lower lip to stop myself groaning with pleasure. My back arches slightly.  
  
“Are you enjoying that, Girl?” Catherine asks as Calleigh lifts her head,  
“You may answer her.” She says, sounding just as eager to hear my response as her fingers replace her teeth.  
“I am, Mistress Catherine.” My voice is laced with lust.  
  
Calleigh seems pleased with my response as she lowers her head once more and bites at my neck, marking just below my ear so that the mark wouldn’t be seen by anyone who doesn’t know that it’s there. I shiver with delight and bite down on my lip once more. Calleigh slowly sits, and runs one hand back down my body between my thighs.  
  
“Catherine, do you want to feel how wet she is?” She teases the strawberry-blond.  
“No…. why don’t you tell me?” Catherine’s voice is deeper and huskier than I have ever heard it and it drives me wild.  
“She’s so moist, so ready for the taking. Her lips are so swollen. “ She runs her fingers up and down as she speaks. My back arches as she does so. Hearing her describing how I feel as she explores my body is mind-blowing.  
“Well why don’t you take her then?” Catherine purrs.  
  
It’s all Calleigh needs to hear. I can feel her hand slide to the edge of the bed and my mind wonders. What is it she’s doing? Her other hand, still between my legs, gently probes inside me. First with one finger, then two, her thumb massages my clit. She works herself into a slow and steady rhythm. Blindfolded and unable to use my arms, I can feel every movement, just how warm Calleigh is becoming, sense her arousal as she plays with me. Somewhere near the window, Catherine’s breathing becomes shallower, more laboured. Calleigh moans softly as pushes a third finger inside me and I grind myself against her fingers.  
  
“Do you want me, Slave?” Her voice is deep.  
“Yesss… Mistress… Calleigh….” I can feel my hunger deepening; every thrust and touch of Calleigh’s hand drives me wild with passion.  
“Very well.” She removes her hand and I let out an involuntary gasp of disappointment, which she chooses to ignore.  
  
“Cal….” Catherine’s voice is closer now, husky and low, throaty, growling seductively. I can hear them kissing as Calleigh’s fingers are replaced by something long, thick and hard. It dawns on me why Calleigh’s other hand moved to the edge of the bed. The toy had been lying there all along.  
  
I’m finding it hard to keep myself from screaming with pleasure as Calleigh thrusts harder, deeper, faster inside of me, stretching me further than anyone ever has. Her weight shifts and she raises herself slightly. At first I think it’s in order to increase her ability to fuck me harder and with longer strokes, but then I feel Catherine’s hand brush down my belly and Calleigh groans, I can feel her body shake and realise what is happening. As Calleigh brings me closer and closer, her girlfriend is doing the same to her. I hear the sound of their lips as they kiss deeply and my hips buck harder. The knowledge that Catherine is fucking Calleigh with her hand as Calleigh fucks me is bringing me closer and closer. I bite my lip so hard I nearly draw blood. Somehow Calleigh notices how close I am.  
  
“You…can…scream…if…you…want…” She manages to pant. That permission is all that is needed to push me over the edge. With one final thrust, she pushes down on my clit and I scream. My back arches and my muscles clamp around the dildo and Calleigh’s hand.   
  
At the same time, Catherine brings Calleigh to climax and she grinds her body down against mine. It’s an amazing feeling as we both shake and breathe heavily. I scream Calleigh’s name. Still blindfolded, I can only imagine the look on her face. As my body relaxes again I can feel Catherine remove her hand from between Calleigh’s legs. Calleigh gently pulls the dildo out of me and moves herself off of me. I’m left, naked and trembling waiting for what happens next.  
  
Catherine moves to stand beside my head. She leans forward and takes off the blindfold. I can see her eyes now. Heavy lidded and darkened by lust.  
  
“Did you enjoy that, Girl?” She asks, her voice still deep and husky.  
“Yes, Mistress Catherine.” I answer dutifully. I wonder if I could possibly take another round like that.  
“Then I think it’s time you showed me just how much.” She undoes the chains that bind me to the bed and pulls at my lead. I stand on the floor, legs shaking. She stands in front of me and orders me to kneel down.  
  
Catherine undoes her leather trousers and I try not to gasp. She’s commando under the leather. She sits down on the edge of the bed.  
  
“I think you know what I want.” She still has her hand on my lead. “Kiss me.”  
  
Pulling my lead gently so that my mouth is less than an inch away from her, she looks down at me and nods her head, giving me permission. I open my mouth and run my tongue along her wet opening. She moans lightly and pulls my lead, bringing me in closer. I take the signal and probe between her lips, searching out her clit. I find it, swollen and engorged, ready for the taking. Before I move any closer, my eyes travel up Catherine’s body, searching out her permission. I don’t want to overstep my mark.  
  
“You may continue.” Her voice is deep and throaty.  
  
I lower my eyes once again and pull her clit into my mouth, sucking gently and flicking at it with my tongue. Catherine pulls on my lead and digs her hands into my hair. I dare to add a little more pressure, and feel her hips rising towards my mouth. I’m aware that Calleigh is somewhere behind me watching me pleasure her girlfriend and it spurs me on. I draw Catherine’s clit in and out of my mouth, daring to bite gently. She appears to like that as she moans once more and her hips buck again.  
  
All of a sudden Catherine lets out a scream of pleasure and her whole body convulses. My head is clamped between her thighs and I gently keep the pressure there until she loosens her grip. Calleigh comes over and takes my lead from Catherine’s hand.  
  
“That’ll be enough for tonight.” She says and leads me away, back to the room I originally got changed in.  
“We’ll be in the lounge in a bit.” Calleigh smiles at me. “Have you enjoyed tonight?”  
“Yes.” I smile at her. She looks at my neck and removes the collar.  
“We have too. You’re staying for dinner, aren’t you?” She looks at me as if she’s scared she and Cath have frightened me off.  
“I’d love to.” With that she leaves the room and lets me get changed.


End file.
